In a Stormy Night
by Dragon-Overlord-Yuu
Summary: Takeru discovers something about Hades that he never saw coming, but tries his best to help anyway.
**I need to stop starting multiple projects at once why do I do this to myself?**

* * *

Takeru returns from his evening jog. It was fairly dark out by the time he got back to the academy. As much as he likes exercising his body and training, he wasn't fond of the sweating afterward. He just felt sticky and gross. Why are human bodies like this? How they manage to survive as a species with all these inconvenient things their bodies do is just amazing to Takeru sometimes.

With that thought in mind, he makes a mental note to take a nice long shower once he gets back to the dorms. But it seems someone read his thoughts somehow because not long after, he heard thunder rumbling in the distance. Soon the academy grounds got even darker as the black clouds covered up the moon and stars that lit it up. Takeru had to feel a little bad for his brother, who probably won't get any moon-gazing done tonight. With the first flash of lightning, it began to pour.

"Yes!" Takeru yells towards the sky. Any normal person wouldn't be standing outside under a particularly intense thunderstorm, but Takeru wasn't any normal person. He was the god of the sea and storms. This was his element.

He lets out a sigh of contentment as rain washes away the gross, sweaty feeling from before. When he feels the howling wind blow against his skin, he couldn't help but laugh in absolute glee.

Maybe he should just stay out here all night.

Before he could consider going through with that thought, he notices a shadow moving through the school building, in the astronomy clubroom. It wasn't hard for Takeru to guess who could be wandering in there. What was he doing there so late?

Curiousity getting the better of him, he turns on his heel away from the dorms and towards the school building. He was soaking wet and tracking water inside, but he couldn't care less. The halls inside were dark, the only thing illuminating them was the flashes of lightning outside. But after trapped in this school for a while, Takeru knew his way around, even in the dark. Running his hand along the walls to guide him, he finds his way to what was hopefully the astronomy clubroom.

Just as he reached for the doorknob, a loud clap of thunder boomed throughout the whole building. Takeru hears a strangled cry coming from the other side of the door. Alarmed, he burst into the room without a second thought, "Hades-san!"

When he entered the room, he sees Hades curled up on the couch, covering his ears as if desperately trying to block out all the noise.

"Hades-san...are you okay?" Takeru cautiously reached a hand towards Hades. He could feel him flinch as he rested his hand on his shoulder, prompting Takeru to pull his hand away immediately. He could clearly see the tear tracks on Hades' face, like he'd been crying for a while. The look in Hades' eyes...he looked absolutely terrified.

"Oh sorry, I...I didn't notice you came by, I was just..." Hades tried straighten himself out, trying to play it off like nothing was wrong. But Takeru wasn't an idiot. "What are you doing here? And why are you soaking wet?"

"Shit, I would ask you the same thing." Takeru said, "And if you must know, I was just out for a jog and just so happened to get caught in this storm...and I had a little too much fun."

Takeru felt shivers racking his entire body, now that the cold, wet feeling has settled. He should probably get these wet clothes off before it gets any worse. He pulled off his shirt and carelessly left it to hang on a chair to dry. Takeru suddenly felt something being wrapped around his shoulders. It was Hades' school uniform blazer. "Oh...thanks."

"You're welcome." Hades looks way to avoid his gaze, but Takeru could still see the blush growing on his face and the tips of his ears. Adorable.

Takeru slips his arms through the sleeves. It was much too big for him, but it was just so cozy and it smelled very strongly of strawberries and sweetness. He then took his headband off and set it on the table, shaking the water out of his hair as much as he could.

 _BOOM!_

Hades suddenly let out a scream, throwing his arms around Takeru. "Hey, what's with you?" Takeru asked, taken by surprise.

Hades just didn't say anything, just tightened his grip on Takeru. The sea god could feel him shaking. It didn't take long for Takeru to put two and two together. "Hades-san...are you afraid of thunderstorms?"

All Takeru could hear was quiet sobbing, confirming his suspicions. "Alright, just sit and try to calm down."

Takeru led Hades to sit back down on the couch, rubbing his back comfortingly as he tried to distract him from the storm was still raging outside. Seeing Hades so helpless and afraid, Takeru couldn't help but feel bad for him. If only there was some way he could help somehow.

"So...are you going laugh at me?"

Takeru frowned, "Why would I do that? A fear isn't something you choose. But I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that Zeus had something to do with it."

Hades just nodded.

"Do you...wanna tell me about it?"

Hades shook his head.

"Fair enough," Takeru sighed, "Then let me ask you: are you afraid of me? Me being the god of storms and all?"

"No, not at all. You're not like Zeus."

"Well shit, that's good. I don't know what I'd do if you were." Takeru says jokingly. He got up and disappeared into the storage closet.

"What are you doing?" Hades asked.

"Looking for a distraction." Takeru came out with the miniature planetarium they made together. He set it on the coffee table and turned it on, "There we go."

In an instant, the pitch black darkness of the room became a starry night sky. Well, with fake stars, but still. "A little better?"

Hades just nodded in response, still curled up on the couch and sniffling. Takeru could see Hades crack a smile as he stared at the stars projected all over the room. But that didn't last for long though, as another clap of thunder echoed throughout the room, frightening Hades back into panic mode. The noises that came out of him was somewhere in between crying and hyperventilating. Of course, even if one of his favorite things could distract him, there was nothing it could do the block out the noise.

Hades suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around him, encircling him in a warm embrace, "Shhhh, I'm right here, okay? I won't let it hurt you."

Despite those reassuring words, Takeru could still feel the god of the underworld trembling in fear. Sighing, he gently coaxed Hades into changing their position so that Takeru was lying on the couch while Hades' head was resting on his chest. Takeru was still freezing from being soaked in rainwater, but being so close to Hades like this, it seemed to warm him up almost immediately.

Takeru had one arm wrapped around Hades, while his other hand gently ran through his hair. This seemed to work as Takeru felt Hades begin to relax in his arms. "Sorry, you had to see me like this." Hades said, his voice cracking.

"Hey, it's fine. I just...I just don't want you to have to suffer alone." Takeru wipes up the tear stains from Hades' face with his thumbs.

Hades lifts his head up a bit, looking up at Takeru. His hair had moved slightly out of place, revealing his odd left eye. Red with a black sclera. Hades was quite insecure about it and always kept it hidden, but Takeru always thought it was pretty cool. He could probably stare into his mismatched eyes all day if Hades would let him.

"Has anyone ever told you how fucking adorable you are?" Takeru asked, nuzzling his face into Hades' hair.

Hades pouts slightly, "I am the ruler of the underworld, I am not supposed to be adorable."

"Well, you are. Shut up."

Hades rests his head on Takeru's chest again. His ear was pressed against his chest, so he could hear Takeru's steady heartbeat echoing loudly in his ears. Now that he notices, there was something so oddly comforting about it. He was beginning to realize how sleepy it made him, like some sort of lullaby. The storm was still roaring outside, but Hades didn't seem to pay it any attention anymore.

He snaked his arms around Takeru's waist, trying to snuggle up even more, "Thank you, Takeru...for being here for me..."

Takeru smiled at him, "Anytime, Hades-san. Just promise me that if you ever feel scared again, you come to me. I'll always be here, okay?"

But Takeru didn't get to hear an answer. Hades had already dozed off to sleep.

* * *

As Zeus changed the current season to summer, that meant thunderstorms were becoming much more frequent. Usually Takeru would be absolutely delighted, but his worry for Hades was a much higher priority.

It was another stormy night. Takeru had knocked out a few hours ago, but was awoken by the sound of his door creaking open. Takeru doesn't even react as he feels a sudden weight on the other side of his bed or when he feels an arm around his waist pulling him backwards against the warm body behind him.

"Hey."

A brief moment of silence passed before Takeru heard a response from behind him, "Hi."

"Got scared again?" Takeru asked.

"...Yeah."

"Did you run into my brother on the way here? Did he ask you anything?"

"I think...I think I saw him heading towards Apollon's room, actually."

"Apollon's room? What the hell is he doing there?"

Hades sighed, "Who knows?"

"Well, good night, Hades-san." Takeru let out a yawn, too tired to think about what business his brother could possibly have with the god of the sun.

Just before Takeru fell back to sleep, the last thing he felt was Hades gently planting a kiss on the top of his head, "Good night."

* * *

 **Well, this was shorter than I wanted to be. I just really wanted to try writing something for my other KamiAso ship lol :P**


End file.
